Anne Sophie Petersen
thumb|left|Anne Sophie close-up Anne Sophie er hovedperson i bog 4. I bog 1 har hun desuden også en stor rolle som Ingrids bedste veninde. Omkring 5 år før historiens start begynder hun i skole, og omkring et år efter starter hun sit arbejde som køkkenmedhjælper. Rolle i de forskellige bøger Ingrid Kristensen I den første bog starter Mathilde Nielsen i klassen. Anne Sophie er lidt bange for hende, da Mathilde både er rødhåret og natmandens datter. Desværre lader Ingrid til at blive lidt for gode venner med hende, hvilket irriterer Anne Sophie meget, både fordi hun er bekymret for Ingrid og fordi hun er bange for, at det vil gå ud over hende selv (og at hun ikke vil ses med Mathilde). Første fredag rykker hun en plads op og kommer til at sidde ved siden af Hanne, som hun lader til at okay ud af det med. Anden torsdag får Ingrid endelig overbevist hende om, at Mathilde er okay, og om lørdagen bliver de to venner. Fredagen imellem rykkes Ingrid og Anne Sophie sammen igen og bliver gode venner igen. Mathilde stopper på skolen den lørdag. Mathilde Nielsen Hun er ikke med i denne bog, men det bliver nævnt at Mathilde savner hende og er glad for, at de blev venner. Emilie Vestergaard Hun optræder i bogen som en bikarakter. Emilie indrømmer at skamme sig over sin tidligere opførsel over for hende og at være jaloux på hendes og Ingrids venskab. Anne Sophie Petersen Anne Sophie starter bogen ud med at have fødselsdag. Det er en god dag for hende, synes hun selv. Men om tirsdagen begynder konflikten. Oline og Emilie kommer op at skændes, og hele klassen begynder at vælge side. Anne Sophie selv ved ikke, hvad hun skal gøre, men er inderst inde nok mest på Emilies side. Hun kommer også op at skændes med Ingrid, da Ingrid er på Olines side, og det at de er rykket fra hinanden igen. Hun bliver tættere med Hanne i løbet af bogen. Et stykke efter midten i bogen hører hun, at Elias og Amalie har noget kørende og fortæller Ingrid om dette, hvilket hun ikke tror på og faktisk bliver en smule sur over at høre. Til sidst i bogen bliver de to gode venner igen, og de rykker også sammen igen. Baggrund Anne Sophie er murerarbejdsmandens datter, hvilket giver hende en lav social status og fattige levevilkår. Hun har gået i folkeskole fra hun var 7 år, og knap et år efter blev hun ansat som medhjælper i købmandens køkken sammen med sin søster Tine og sin veninde Ingrid, da hendes familie manglede mad. Senere blev hendes anden søster Maria også ansat. Deres løn bestod af et måltid for hver ret, de lavede, såfremt det blev gjort ordentligt. Fysisk udseende Anne Sophie er modsat mange andre fattige piger høj og lidt kraftig. Derudover er hun betydeligt stærkere end de fleste kvinder på hendes alder (og ældre), da hun flere gange er set løfte to tumlinger eller store gryder med lethed. Hun har langt tykt mørkebrunt hår, grå øjne og tykke øjenbryn. Hendes hoved er langt og lidt bredt, og hendes runde røde kinder og buede næse har et lille lag fregner. Hun har en tendens til at komme til skade, når hun laver praktisk arbejde, hvilket ifølge hende selv er på grund af hendes "kraftige, deforme fingre". Det er sandsynligvis ikke så slemt, som hun påstår, og i sims-versionen har hun helt almindelige hænder. Til hverdag går hun i en grøn skjorte med violette striber, en mørkerød nederdel og et blåt forklæde med rødbrune blomster. På fødderne har hun et par brune støvler, som ifølge hende selv kun er halvt så store som fødderne. Hendes hår er samlet i to fletninger (én i sims-versionen) og ud over det har hun et mørkerødt tørklæde med mørkeblå tern, som er bundet under hagen (nakken i sims-versionen) Når hun laver mad, samler hun det for det meste i en knold og binder det i nakken, ligesom i sims-versionen. Til festlige lejligheder har hun det samme tøj på, men hendes tørklæde er blevet erstattet af et lyseblåt med grå striber. I de tre første bøger bruger hun også det samme forklæde, men i den fjerde (hvor hun selv er fortæller) får hun et nyt i anledning af sin fødselsdag, som er blåt med et avanceret mønster på som ifølge hende selv er "ubeskriveligt". I sims-versionen er det en blanding af tern og striber i et zig-zag-mønster (se billeder i galleriet). Om natten sover hun i en lang hvid kjole, som hun muligvis også har på under sit hverdagstøj. Hendes hår er løst og fødderne bare, i hvert fald om sommeren. Personlighed Anne Sophie er ifølge den første bog loyal, intelligent og genert. Hun er også lidt indelukket. Derudover er hun en smule bange for Mathilde og gør alt hvad hun kan for at Ingrid ikke skal blive venner med hende. Dog ender hun med at acceptere hende selv, efter at Ingrid overbeviser hende. I den fjerde bog, hvor hun fortæller, får hun mere personlighed. Først og fremmest er hun meget moderlig, især over for sine søskende. Hun kan ikke lide at være midtpunkt, for eksempel på hendes fødselsdag, og hun bliver pinligt berørt over for dem, der giver hende gaver. Hun er ganske rigtigt velbegavet, men har også høje forventninger til sig selv og arbejder meget hårdt for at leve op til dem. Hun ser op til sin storesøster og vil gerne være som hende en dag, selvom hun prøver at benægte det. Det kan også være grunden til hendes høje forventninger, da Tine selv var god i skolen og let fik et arbejde, blandt andet. Hun har en stor interesse for bagning og madlavning og ønsker selv at blive kok en dag. Det har sandsynligvis også påvirket hende, at både hendes mor og storesøster er fremragende i et køkken. Ud over at være genert lader hun også til at være lidt bange for drenge (som ikke er hendes brødre eller Ingrids) eller i det mindste kærlighed. I hvert fald bryder hun sig ikke om, at Mathilde er forelsket. Galleri Skærmbillede 2016-08-13 kl. 13.47.58.png|Anne Sophie close-up Skærmbillede 2016-08-13 kl. 13.46.51.png|Anne Sophie til hverdag Skærmbillede 2016-08-13 kl. 13.47.12.png|Anne Sophie til festlige lejligheder Skærmbillede 2016-08-13 kl. 13.47.26.png|Anne Sophie i sit nattøj/undertøj Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Kvinder Kategori:Petersen Kategori:Børn Kategori:Kokke Kategori:Brunetter Kategori:Fortællere